Naruto's Only Wish
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Naruto's Birthday was coming up.. He knew everyone would forget.. What would happen if he made a wish that he never had the seal.. How many things would change.. Would they be for better or worst.. (R+R)
1. The Wish

Aoi: I don't own Naruto...  
  
-----  
  
Naruto was walking home soaking wet because he fell in the river..  
  
Once again Everyone was staring at him as a monster..  
  
A gentle breeze blew calling the evening to reach..  
  
Stores closes the lights went on and they still stared..  
  
He look to his feet, they were normal, he looked at his hands, also normal..  
  
'Why won't they treat me like that... normal..' he thought to himself  
  
He was feeling more depressed than usual..  
  
He arrive home there was no one to greet..  
  
Silence.. Naruto hated the silence of his home.. Even more than Sasuke would..  
  
He put aside his wet clothing, dried off, and slipped into his Pyjamas  
  
Naruto walked slowly to his bed and laid down. He looked up to the ceiling..  
  
'My Birthday is tomarrow..They are going to forget again.. They always do..'  
  
He couldn't sleep think of how many people would forget..  
  
The time was 12 o'clock p.m. the mark of a new day.. His birthday..  
  
'They aren't going to remember... They will just remember the Shinobi who caputured..'  
  
He got out of bed and went into the kitchen  
  
'..who captured Kyubi and sealed him away.. Into me..' he continued to think  
  
Naruto looked for a candle and his riceball he saved, once again, at lunch  
  
He stuck the candle in the riceball and lit it..  
  
'This is as close as I'm going to get to a birthday party...' He thought  
  
He made a wish and blew out the candle..  
  
His wish: "I wish the seal of Kyubi never came to me.."  
  
------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Waking up to the Sound of Parents

Aoi: I don't own Naruto..  
  
-----  
  
Naruto woke up to the sound of an alarm clock..  
  
Instead of having to wake up to the sunlight...  
  
"What's going on?" Naruto said rubbing his eye "Is that you Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
There was some lady in his room cleaning up his clothes he left on the floor..  
  
She was tall, had blond hair and blue eyes much like himself..  
  
"What you can't reconize your own mother from your teacher?"  
  
"Mother? But.."  
  
"Now get up.. Or you'll be late for school.. "  
  
'What is she talking about.. Who is she?' He thought  
  
"Come on..." She poked playfully at him "You dad has something for you.."  
  
"Okay okay.. " He got out of bed..  
  
Naruto went down the stairs and was headlock by some man  
  
"Ack!"   
  
The Man was maybe 3 years older then the woman claiming to be his mother  
  
He had brown hair and green eyes but he was somewhat hyper..  
  
"Hey I have a surprise!" His dad released him from the headlock  
  
His dad held out a whole box of Ramen..   
  
Apperently his love for Reman hadn't changed..  
  
"Now remember don't show your mother.. Or we'll never hear the end of it.."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
---  
  
Naruto seemed happy he had parents..  
  
His seal was gone as he noticed while he was changing..  
  
Did his wish come true? Or was it some kind of dream..  
  
But the real question was... Was he really happy..?  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Strange Things Happen

Aoi: I don't own Naruto..  
  
- This is just a note... to dragon (reviewer) I never said Naruto's father was the 4th Hokage..   
  
And even so this would still be after the demon was sealed... So the 4th Hokage wouldn't be there..  
  
And Naruto didn't know his parents.. So who's to say if it the 4th Hokage was Naruto's father or not..   
  
Just so you know..  
  
-----  
  
Naruto was thinking if he didn't have the seal who did..?  
  
When he asked his mother she froze and said nothing about it..  
  
When he asked his father he said nothing..   
  
They obviously didn't want anything to do with the person who had the seal...  
  
Naruto knew it was October 10 his birthday..  
  
The same day The great Shinobi captured the fox demon..  
  
Unless someone was born early or after on the same day.. but who..  
  
Or.. Or the demon was sealed some other day..   
  
But it didn't seem possible..  
  
Naruto thought of this while walking to the Ninja academy..  
  
Just then he bumped into Hugya Hinata..  
  
"Hi Hinita.."  
  
"Hmm? Oh hi Naruto.." and with that she walked off..   
  
No blushing.. Studdering.. or acting 'weird' infront of him..  
  
  
  
Hinata admired Naruto because of his determination..   
  
His determination was driven by lonliness and no one who cared..  
  
But now he had parents and no seal.. She had no feeling for him..  
  
"How odd..." Naruto said  
  
Naruto continued to walk to the academy..  
  
Just a few minutes later he bumped into Iruka..  
  
"Hi Iruka-sensei!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh hi Naruto.. Oh I wanted to ask you something.."  
  
"Oh...?" Naruto's faced glowed just as always when Iruka would treat him to Ramen..  
  
"Here.. I want you to give this to your parents.."  
  
"What? Oh.. Okay.. What is it?"  
  
"Oh it's just a note if they will accept a mission or not.."  
  
"Oh..." Naruto said sounding disappointed  
  
"Okay.. Thanks Naruto.." Iruka patted his head and walked off  
  
Naruto was extremly dissapointed..   
  
Everything seemed to be strange..  
  
Hinata didn't like Naruto..   
  
Iruka was only a teacher to him...  
  
What was going to happen?  
  
But now Naruto wasn't truly happy as he was before..  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. The Chain

Aoi: I don't own Naruto  
  
- *hits her head* baka baka baka.. anyways..   
  
Yes.. yes.. I know the 4th Hokage is Naruto's father.. But still Naruto never met his parents before..   
  
So his mother could have remarried or something (just me thinking)  
  
Plus This was still AFTER the 4th Hokage sealed the fox demon... Hey I just thought of something...  
  
What if... Ack... I've confused myself.. Just continue... PLEASE NO MORE TALK ABOUT HIS PARENTS!!  
  
so confused..   
  
------  
  
Naruto got to the Ninja academy and gave his normal greeting to Sakura  
  
"GOOOOD MOOORNING SAKURA-CHAN!!"  
  
"Good morning, Naruto-kun.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said good morning.." Sakura said in confusion..  
  
"But.. you.. and then.. oh forget it.." Naruto said..  
  
Then Naruto saw Sasuke for some reason he looked even more lonier..  
  
And Sakura was acting nice to him but was still SO in LOVE with Sasuke-kun..  
  
"Hey when did Kakashi arrive?" Naruto asked Sakura  
  
"He arrives here before us.. Naruto-kun are you okay?"  
  
"BEFORE?!"  
  
"Ok everyone training mission!"  
  
They headed out to the waterside..  
  
There was a wire streched across up to the bridge..  
  
"Use your charka to move across the wire..You rememember how.."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei.. is this wise.. I mean remembering back to the unfortunate battle isn't the best thing.."  
  
"Yes I know Sakura.. But you must learn..."  
  
"What happened?" Naruto asked without a clue  
  
"..You nearly died..." Kakashi said  
  
"But.."  
  
Naruto started to see a chain..   
  
If he didn't have the seal and no parents..  
  
Everyone's life would change..   
  
and certain events wouldn't happen..  
  
He started to regret what he wished for..  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
